Daniel West (Prime Earth)
Wally West (nephew) Dawn Allen (niece) Don Allen (nephew) Bart Allen (grandnephew) Irey West (grandniece) Jai West (grandnephew) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Belle Reve | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | PlaceOfBirth = Keystone City | Creators = Brian Buccellato; Francis Manapul | First = The Flash Vol 4 0 | Death = New Suicide Squad Annual Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Harley, you know, I wasn't always like this. My dad hurt me when I was young. So I turned into this to hurt him back. My own sister called me a monster... But I know I don't want to be one. Maybe that's enough. | Speaker = Reverse-Flash | QuoteSource = New Suicide Squad Annual Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin Daniel West's mother died giving birth to him, a fact for which his father William never forgave him. This also drove his father to become an abusive alcoholic. His sister Iris protected and supported him until the day his father went too far, and an angry Daniel pushed him down the stairs, crippling him for life. When he realized that Iris' opinion of him would change forever as a result of those actions, Daniel ran away from home, blaming his father instead of himself for what happened. By the time he was eighteen he had fallen in with a fast crowd, becoming a small-time thug. All while trying to mend his relationship with Iris, who resented him for leaving her with their paraplegic father. His first big score was thwarted by The Flash, and he wound up in prison for 5 years. When he got out of prison, Daniel found that Iris still was not ready to make amends with him. While he struggled to make it on his own, he was captured by Gorillas when they attacked the Gem Cities. When he was rescued by the Rogues he learned that they still intended to rob those they had saved. In his attempt to escape them, he crashed into Dr. Elias' stolen monorail car, which was powered by a Speed Force battery. The accident imbued him with the ability to turn back time, but that power was dependent on the Speed Force charge in the battery. In Reverse Wanting more than anything to go back in time and change his relationship with Iris by killing his father, Daniel dubbed himself the Reverse-Flash and began murdering those who had been touched by the Speed Force in order to drain them of the energy he would need to go back in time far enough to change his own past. -#22 Eventually, the only ones touched by the speed force who remained were the Flash and Iris. The Flash had learned that Daniel could not sense him through the Speed Force because of his containment suit and gave one to Iris to mask her as well. Not to be deterred, Daniel managed to lure the Flash to Doctor Elias' lab. He used his power to go back in time — to the day of his last happy memory when he was eight years old — and kill his father. His plan backfired though when his younger self and Iris come home just in time to witness his act of murder. Daniel attempted to kill his father while the Flash defended his and Iris' younger versions, only to realize that he was causing them more trauma. With the Flash's convincing, Daniel gave his powers up to the Flash to let him fix his mistakes. The Flash managed to do so, and he brought them both back to the present, without any repercussions of their actions to the timestream. Iris held the weakened Daniel, who told her that he still did not regret trying to fix things between them by killing the others. Daniel was then sent back to Iron Heights. Daniel continued to defend his actions to Iris, who was still disappointed and turned her back to Daniel for good. New Suicide Squad Daniel is recruited for the Suicide Squad, apparently having regained his powers. While he is fast, he is remarked as not being nearly as fast as the Flash. During a mission where he is asked to plant bombs, Daniel overexerts himself and blows out his knee. Later, the Squad are heading back to headquarters after finding a time bomb in a village. Daniel decides to be a hero and runs back to the village to save the children by getting rid of the time bomb in the ocean. He is able to drop the time bomb in the ocean, which detonates, and he seems to be able to make it back to the group. Unfortunately, he trips and rolls while running back on the water, and is sucked into a vortex created by the time bomb. The skin on Daniel's hand comes off, leaving a skeletal hand, and Daniel supposedly dies as a hero. | Powers = * Speed Force Conduit: After crashing into a Speed Force battery and coming into contact with the energy, Daniel gained the ability to absorb Speed Force energy and rewind time. The energy from the battery also fused the metalic shrapnel of a monorail to Daniel's body. ** : Daniel possesses the ability to move at vast superhuman speeds, allowing him to keep up with the Flash. ** : Because of his slowed perception of time, Daniel's reaction time is heightened to incredible levels. ** : Daniel's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed. ** : Daniel's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** : Daniel possesses significantly enhanced strength. He was strong enough to easily crush a coffee cup to pieces with one hand, as well as crack a stone wall with a punch. ** : The Speed Force surrounds Daniel's body with a "friction cushion", a field of kinetic absorbent energy that protects him from the rigorous effects of using his speed. Including friction, airborne particulate matter, heavy impacts, G-Force and the like. *** : Daniel's durability is enhanced to superhuman levels. He can withstand hits from the Flash, as well as have his hand unharmed after punching a stone wall hard enough to crack it. ** : As a Speed Force Conduit, Daniel's body generates large amounts of electricity that he is able to project as arcs. *** : Daniel can project his body's electricity to magnetize and conduct his metal projectiles. ** : Through his metallic conduit, Daniel could also accelerate molecular structures turning resting potential energy into explosive kinetic energy causing volatile explosions. This was how he dispatched Gomez in order to steal his speed energy. ** : Daniel can use his power to "rewind time", or travel back throughout time, something not even the Flash can do without assistance from the Cosmic Treadmill. This allows Daniel to travel back in time and change things in the past. ** : Daniel is capable of absorbing Speed Force energy to fuel his power. The more energy he absorbs, the further back in time he can go. ** : Daniel can sense the locations of others connected to the Speed Force. * : Daniel can manipulate the metallic shrapnel of his suit to come on and off, as well as project sharp, metal projectiles from his body. Bodies cut with these projectiles showed signs of burning and electrocution, due to the electricity he uses to conduct them with. ** : After the metal from the monorail was fused to his body, Daniel gained sharp claw-like appendages on each of his fingertips. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *This is the first Reverse-Flash since Rival not to reverse the color scheme of the Flash costume. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}